rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 0.5.5
15 Mar, 2015 Alpha: Reworked networking, farming, new blockforms Finally the new update is available :) The main change is - as announced - the reworked networking system. It will provide better performance (in singleplayer as well as in multiplayer) and should also fix the sudden disconnects some people are having. Apart from that, this update also introduces the new farming feature. Currently you can only cultivate tomatoes and carrots, but we will add more plants very soon. To get a sapling from a tomato plant or carrot, you need to cut it with the sickle. We also added several new blockforms: Stair corners, a new rampcorner, an arc, half blocks, a pyramid, and you're now also able to place stairs upside down for example, or horizontally (this also works for ramps and cylinders). Last but not least some bugs have been fixed, especially an annoying bug which prevented you from removing construction elements. Unfortunately this change only affects new construction elements (which will be placed after this update), but as a solution, there is a command which allows you to remove your old elements: Open the ingame console (key ^ or ´) and type "fixconstructionrange", then you should be able to remove all elements. Remember to enter this command again when all elements have been removed. Final note: If you are having any problems with the new networking, please let us know, and we will fix it as soon as possible! We ran several tests with no problems, but of course there could still be a bug present, especially on bigger servers. Have fun with this update :) Stay tuned for the next update, which will introduce the first hostile animals. Changelog: * New Farming (currently tomatoes and carrots, more will follow shortly) * New New network system, providing better performance and (hopefully) no more sudden disconnects * New New tool: Hoe, which behaves like a rake, with the difference that it turns the ground into farmland * New New blockforms: arc, half block, pyramid, staircorner, rectangular rampcorner * New Cylinders, arcs, ramps and stairs can now be placed horizontally, stairs, staircorners and arcs also upside down * New Indicator in serverbrowser if a server is verified (hive verification) * Change Returning to main menu now happens much faster * Change Scoreboard (playerlist) now only visible in multiplayer * Change Regular singleplayer is no longer an "integrated server", i.e. no more problems when starting the game like "ports already in use" or blocked connection * Change When deleting a world, you will now be asked to confirm * Change Fixed "shutdownserver" command (multiplayer), now gracefully closes the server * Change Adjusted size of watermelon plant * Change Slightly adjusted some tool models * Change Improved construction element handling, better assignment per chunk * Bugfix Fixed problems with removing construction elements and objects (does not affect old elements, see description above for a solution) * Bugfix Fixed wrong pvp labeling in serverbrowser * Bugfix Fixed scrolling when scoreboard is active * Bugfix Fixed missing debris effect when destroying blocks Bugfix 2015-03-16: * New Serverlist now has a setting to show only servers with the same version * Change Updated spawnrate of tomatoes and carrots * Change Increased growth time for saplings (trees, tomatoes and carrots) * Bugfix Fixed messed up nicknames in multiplayer * Bugfix Fixed disconnects in multiplayer in some cases * Bugfix Fixed variation id in crafting menu for objects, blocks and constructions Bugfix 2015-03-17: * Change Added a timeout for the client when connecting to a server (i.e. establishing the connection) takes longer than 30 seconds * Bugfix Fixed a bug that caused duplicate chests in world database * Bugfix Fixed a problem with growing plants, causing them to shrink after a restart Category:Software History